Learning to Skate
by SiriusRemus Chick
Summary: Frontier, Takouji, one-shot. Takuya offers to take Kouji skating, but the bearer of Light doesn't know how. Can Takuya teach Kouji without everything turning into a disaster? R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Never have and never will.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Takouji. Shameless fluff! You gotta love it!  
  
Dedications: This is a birthday present to myself. I turned fourteen on the twenty-seventh. Yea for me!  
  
Notes: This is a one-shot, with Takuya/Kouji fluff. Young love is so beautiful, ne? Plus, this is my first Takouji fanfic. Please review kindly. I don't mind mild flames, but they will be ignored for the most part.  
  
Extra: I've noticed that the Takuya/Kouji section isn't updated often... I don't see many new fics, and I'm a person who wants to read something new everyday. And I'm sure there are other people out there that are the same. So, I am taking matters into my own hands and cluttering fanfiction.net with silly Takouji one-shots. Hope everyone likes!  
  
--  
  
Kouji studied the front door to the Kanbara household, mentally debating if he should knock or turn around and run away like a demon was after chasing him. He didn't have to decide, however, as the door swung open. He was met with the enthusiastic fiery brown eyes and radiant smiling face of his best friend, Kanbara Takuya. Takuya's smile brightened even more and he motioned for him to go in. Kouji obeyed and walked over the threshold, immediately hit by a cool breeze from the house's air conditioning. It was a nice change, for this summer day was particularly hot, and Kouji was thankful for some relief from the heat.  
  
Once inside, Takuya threw himself at Kouji, attacking him with a bear hug. This caused the longhaired boy to stumble backwards slightly, and then stiffen, his face turning tomato-red. Kouji awkwardly hugged him back, quite unused to such physical contact, even from his best friend. He relaxed a little when Takuya released him, his face returning to its normal color.  
  
Takuya tried to look stern, "That took you long enough, Minamoto Kouji." Kouji rolled his eyes at him in reply, and Takuya laughed lightly,  
  
That sound was music to his ears.  
  
Takuya grinned and dragged Kouji into the living room. "I'm glad you came, Kouji... I haven't seen you in awhile," he said quietly.  
  
Kouji swallowed a lump of guilt. Truth be told, he had purposefully been avoiding the brunette. He was scared that if he were around the bearer of Flame, he would slip up and tell him...  
  
"Yeah, I know. I've just been really busy lately," he lied shakily, trying to put on a sincere smile, although the attempt was futile and halfhearted. It wasn't easy lying to your secret crush, you know.  
  
Takuya gave him a brief suspicious glance, and then turned to head towards his room. Kouji made a move to follow him, but Takuya said, "Wait here, I'm going to get something." He smiled and winked at him. "Make yourself at home.. But don't tear the kitchen apart."  
  
That was a laugh. His mind went back to when the Legendary Warriors slept over at Takuya's house and raided the kitchen at midnight. It ended up in a food fight and when they were done, they had to clean up their mess. Kouji smirked and played along, "You know me too well, Takuya." The brunette grinned and darted out of the room, leaving Kouji to his own dark thoughts. He sunk down onto the couch, sighing, and closed his midnight blue eyes.  
  
Well, this was it. The truth would most definitely come out today. Would Takuya accept that he loved him, more than a friend? Would he kick him out of his house and his life? Or would he return the feelings...?  
  
Kouji fought back the urge to bolt, trying to convince himself that a Legendary Warrior wouldn't run from his feelings like a chicken. He shivered as he forced down his fear. In hopes to calm him, for he was fidgeting, he drew in a deep breath slowly. He was snapped back to reality, however, as something hard dropped into his lap.  
  
"There you go!" Takuya exclaimed.  
  
Kouji blinked and looked down at the item in his lap... It was actually two things... a pair of shoes with wheels? "Rollerblades?" Kouji asked, raising his head to look up at Takuya questioningly. Takuya grinned, causing Kouji's stomach to twist painfully, and nodded, lifting up his own pair.  
  
"Yup. I'm taking you rollerblading in the park," he said matter-of-factly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kouji opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when Takuya looked at him with a pout. "Please, Kou- chan?" he whined in a seemingly weak and pathetic voice. Kouji groaned and slumped back into the cushion, defeated. Takuya grinned and sat down beside him, starting to put on the rollerblades.  
  
Kouji frowned at Takuya. "I really hate you, you know that?" Okay, it was a complete lie. Correction: he really hated how Takuya could control him with just one look.  
  
His words, however, hit a nerve. For a moment, Takuya looked seriously injured, not immediately realizing the joking tone in Kouji's words, and almost on the verge to tears. Did he truly... hate him? Takuya stared off into space, the rollerblades forgotten, swimming in his thoughts. He especially didn't notice the concerned expression on Kouji's face.  
  
Did Kouji really hate him? Did the boy he loved hate him? Was he being honest or was he just joking? It was a nice thing to joke about, Takuya thought sarcastically.  
  
He felt a light tapping on his cheek eventually, and when his vision readjusted, he saw two blue eyes level with his. He blinked several times, finally realizing that Kouji's face was a mere inch and a half away from his. He blushed and jerked back from Kouji's touch, despite how much he liked it. He could still feel his warm breath caressing his lips...  
  
"Takuya? Are you alright?" Kouji's soft and melodious voice asked, although it sounded from afar in Takuya's ears. All he could focus on was Kouji's blue, blue eyes. "Takuya?"  
  
He didn't receive an answer.  
  
"Takuya? Takuya?!" He was becoming more frantic by the second. It wasn't like Takuya to drift off like that all of a sudden, unless if he was in History class. "Takuya, answer me!" Kouji shook his shoulders, although it was unsuccessful. "Takuya!"  
  
Takuya found himself enchanted by the young boy in front of him. His eyes slowly moved over Kouji's face, taking in his beauty. He watched as Kouji's lips moved, but he heard nothing. His mind was telling him how soft Kouji's lips looked, tempting him to close the distance between them. He parted his own lips slightly, his eyes half closed, and leaned forward.  
  
He was brought out of his reverie by a sudden stinging in his cheek. He growled and touched the sore spot with his hand, glaring at Kouji, who was grimacing and massaging his own hand. "What'd you do that for?" he snapped harshly, but he regretted it immediately after.  
  
Kouji frowned, unfazed by Takuya's tone. "You were zoning out," he replied simply. "I wasn't sure if you were going to just collapse, so I did the only other thing that would most likely bring you back." Takuya made an "o" shape with his mouth, but didn't say anything else. Kouji sighed and pushed himself up off the floor, returning to his seat on the couch. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me? You nearly scared me to death," he said, his voice gradually becoming softer as he spoke.  
  
Takuya nodded, slightly dazed, and mumbled an apology, which Kouji accepted readily. Kouji smiled a little. "I'm glad you're okay," he said, barely above a whisper.  
  
Takuya couldn't help but blush. At least he knew Kouji really did care for him, vanquishing all his doubt from before. He thought that maybe he shouldn't tell him and risk their friendship. It wasn't worth losing him to his feelings towards him. But then again, what if Kouji loved him back? Don't get your hopes up, Takuya reminded himself bitterly. He looked down, lost in thought again, until he noticed the rollerblades on his feet. Glancing at Kouji, he noted that he didn't have his on. He tapped Kouji's shoulder, and then pointed at the other pair of rollerblades. "Put those on, I still plan to take you rollerblading."  
  
Kouji looked at the rollerblades, and then back at Takuya, suddenly appearing quite nervous. "Um, I don't really... know how to..." he admitted, obviously embarrassed.  
  
Takuya stared at him for a second, and then beamed. "That's alright, I can teach you!" He smiled, the wheels in his head turning. This would give him the perfect opportunity to tell him...  
  
Kouji bit his lip slightly. Damn, this would be torture, having to be so dependent on Takuya and hiding his feelings all the while. But he couldn't turn him down. Takuya's pleading eyes wouldn't allow it. He swallowed hard, inhaling a breath to steady his nerves, and slowly nodded. Takuya bit back a cheer and patted his back. "That's great!"  
  
Kouji forced a smile and worked on putting the rollerblades on, fumbling with them to buy him some more time. Takuya watched him intently, being as patient as possible. To his delight – and Kouji's dismay – Kouji was done in only a few minutes.  
  
The brunette got up to his feet easily, perfectly balanced on the wheels, causing Kouji to gawk at him. When Kouji didn't make any moves to get up, Takuya held out his hand. "Come on, I'll help you up," he offered.  
  
Kouji hesitantly took his hand and he was pulled up to his feet. He wobbled, his eyes wide with fear, and started to sit back down, but Takuya grabbed him to stop him from doing so. He held onto Takuya's arms, desperately trying to steady himself. "T – Takuya, shouldn't we be wearing helmets and kneepads and that stuff?" he asked uneasily.  
  
Takuya gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." The confidence in his voice convinced Kouji not to question him. Takuya took his hand and tugged him towards the door, although Kouji looked like his was content enough standing where he was. "Just take baby steps," he advised.  
  
Kouji obeyed and took a small step forward, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Takuya tried hard not to laugh at the horrified look on Kouji's face, and managed to only giggle, earning him a well-deserved glare. "It's not funny," Kouji grumbled, and Takuya had to struggle to resist the urge to give him a soft reassuring kiss on the lips in hopes to tell him that he'd be okay.  
  
After several long minutes, they finally made it out the door. Takuya stopped at the front porch and pried Kouji's fingers off him. "Try to balance without holding onto anything – me included." He paused when he saw the frightened look on Kouji's face, but he quickly added, "And I'll catch you if you start to fall." That was definitely priceless, he thought.  
  
Kouji sighed heavily and reluctantly let go of him, his arms spread out to help him balance. He wobbled slightly and grabbed at Takuya.  
  
Takuya took his hand and held onto it loosely, not letting him rely on him completely. Once Kouji was somewhat steady, Takuya released his hand and skated back a few good five feet or so. "Now, skate over to me," he said.  
  
"What?!" Kouji cried out, terrified. "Takuya, I can't do this. It's hopeless!" He had to admit to himself that he sounded rather pitiful, but he didn't really care. Rolling on wheels as a Digimon was much more different than doing so as a human. He wasn't going to get through this alive.  
  
Takuya laughed lightly, although he was inwardly thinking. He wondered that if he taunted him and made him mad enough, he would come at him, proving that he could skate. Hey, it was worth a try. "Come on, Kouji, don't be such a wimp." And it was working. Takuya smirked. "If you could fight your own brother to purify him, surely you could skate a mere few steps! You aren't that weak, are you?"  
  
Kouji was in front of him in seconds, and Takuya found himself pushed up against the wall, a furious Warrior of Light glaring daggers at him. Takuya smiled triumphantly. "See? That wasn't so hard, now, was it?"  
  
Kouji growled at him, suddenly realizing that he had been tricked. He let go of Takuya's shoulders and sniffed reproachfully. "Cheater," he muttered, and Takuya laughed. "It's not funny," he said, for the second time that day, and Takuya laughed again. Kouji gave him a dirty glare. "Just proves what a person can do when provoked."  
  
Takuya smiled innocently and skated toward the sidewalk. He waved at Kouji, gesturing for him to follow, but the longhaired boy remained rooted in that spot, shaking a little. He released an exasperated sigh and went back to him. "Come on," he said gently, taking Kouji's hand once again. He moved to the sidewalk slowly, Kouji next to him, although he was lagging behind slightly.  
  
"Takuya, why didn't you invite the others?" Kouji asked suddenly, watching the ground to make sure he wouldn't trip over something. "I mean... it's been awhile since we all got together." He tightened his grip on Takuya's hand as he wobbled slightly, but also because of something else...  
  
Takuya glanced over at his friend and blushed. "Well," he started, pausing to consider his words, the rosy tinge on his cheeks darkening. "I, uh, I guess I just wanted to spend some time with you...?" He reached up with his free hand to wipe a bead of sweat off his forehead. "And..." he trailed off.  
  
Kouji turned his head to look at him, his curiosity causing him to forget to watch where he was going. "And what? W – whoa!" He tilted forward, but Takuya quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him back. Kouji blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks... Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
Takuya giggled. "It's alright."  
  
With a small sigh, Kouji did his best to steady himself. He risked a quick glance at the brunette, but it was, like before, a bad idea. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground and his butt was hurting. Takuya was beside him, also on the ground, although he was already climbing up to his feet, and looked very irked. "Hey, watch where you're going!"  
  
Kouji averted his eyes from Takuya to look at whom he was addressing. In front of them were three teenagers, perhaps only a few years older than the two. Two were males and the other was a girl. All three were considerably bigger than the two thirteen-year-olds. One male, who was obviously the ringleader of the gang, had hair colored a violent crimson with blonde streaks and styled in messy spikes. He wore a leather jacket, although it looked like the sleeves had been ripped off, leaving muscled arms in plain view, and it wasn't zipped up, revealing his chest. His pants seemed to be almost about to fall off his hips, and the baggy bottoms were tucked into black boots. The other male was dressed the same way, and could have passed for the leader's twin, except his hair was a natural light brown. The female had shoulder-length black hair, highlighted with red, and wore a tight crimson shirt and black jeans, with slender, high-heeled boots. And, to Kouji's disgust, she wore a gold nose ring and her right eyebrow was pierced.  
  
Takuya brushed himself off, and then helped Kouji up, glaring at the smirking trio. "Jerks," he muttered, and made to skate around them, but he was pushed back, nearly tumbling into Kouji. This caused them to snicker, and Kouji felt his anger flaring up, although he kept it under control. How dare they shove Takuya around like that and then laugh!  
  
"Well, well, well... Look what the cat dragged in," he taunted. Takuya glowered and lunged forward, but was stopped by Kouji, who place his hand on his shoulder. He glanced back at his blue-eyed crush and admired how he managed to keep a blank expression. Reluctantly, Takuya swallowed his rage.  
  
"I was about to say the same thing to you," he said back.  
  
The leader scowled and looked as if he was about to say something. But he remained silent as his eyes fell onto Kouji, and he grinned. He reached out and touched his cheek, which caused Kouji to freeze in place. "What's a cute babe like you hanging around a loser like Kanbara?"  
  
Takuya paled and quickly looked at Kouji, ready to assist him if things got wild. However, Kouji had everything in control. In one fluid movement, faster than lightning, Kouji's fingers snapped around the guy's wrist and twisted it back at an awkward angle before anyone could react.  
  
The guy smirked, not flinching. "Feisty little chic, hmm? I like that in a lady. What's your name?"  
  
Kouji looked him in the eye with pure hatred, and said in a low and threatening voice, "I am Minamoto Kouji, I'm not a chic, and I'm male, you dork." He threw the guy's hand away from him. "And the Kanbara you're referring to is anything but a loser. That title has been reserved for you and your flock," he added. Takuya's eyes widened as he stared at Kouji in awe. The guy really knew how to look after himself!  
  
... And he even stood up for him...  
  
The leader seemed unfazed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kouji," he said smugly. He took several steps forward until Kouji and him were nearly nose- to-nose. "And I still think you're a cute babe, boy or girl." He leaned closer, his lips almost touching Kouji's. "How about you come to my place and we could have a little fun?" he offered seductively.  
  
Kouji froze again, his muscles visibly tensing, and Takuya could tell he was getting nervous. So, he decided to intervene. Skating to the leader, he promptly stomped down on the guy's foot with one rollerblade, rewarding him with a yelp of pain, and he pushed him away from Kouji roughly. "Leave my friend alone," he hissed. He heard the guy curse and he smiled triumphantly. That smile wasn't there for long, however.  
  
The leader grabbed Takuya's shoulders tightly, fingers clawing into him, and shoved him down. Takuya cried out as his feet slipped out from under him, one falling into a hole in the concrete sidewalk, and landed on his back, the bones in his ankle making a sickening crunch. Tears sprung to his eyes and blurred his vision, pain spreading from his leg to the rest of his body. He gave a muffled sob as he drew his leg up to his chest and gripped his ankle tightly. He quickly closed his eyes to try to fight back the pain. This was not what he had in mind for the day. This was not supposed to happen.  
  
Kouji was at his side not a second later, the three bullies totally forgotten, and helped Takuya up into a sitting position. He glanced around, hoping to find someone who'd help, but the streets were strangely deserted, and that gang was completely out of sight. He let Takuya lean against him and he put one hand on his back to keep him from falling back. He rubbed his back gently, in a soothing gesture, watching him carefully in case he showed that he needed anything.  
  
"Takuya," he said softly, looking at him with concern. Takuya forced one eye open and whimpered slightly. Kouji felt a twinge of sympathy and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. He was oblivious to the fact that Takuya just turned a bright red. "Takuya, I'll help you up, okay?"  
  
Takuya shook his head, still gripping his ankle, which was throbbing with pain, and said in a strained voice, "No, not yet... Besides, I can get up on my own."  
  
Kouji looked down at him disapprovingly. "No, you can't. And I'm helping you whether you like it or not," he said firmly. Takuya tilted his head to look up at him, noticing his worried face. He smiled weakly, an act that Kouji returned. "You're my friend and I won't just leave you here and not help you."  
  
Takuya blushed and quickly looked away, although something was eating at his mind. Friend? Was that all he was to him? He couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment, but he quickly forced it aside. "Thanks, Kouji..." He groaned as he shifted himself onto one knee and started to push himself up. He blushed again as two arms encircled around his waist, lifting him up the rest of the way.  
  
Kouji kept one arm around Takuya's waist, and moved Takuya's arm over his shoulders with the other. Normally, he would have been red like a tomato from being so close to him, but this situation was different. His friend's wellbeing was more important than his silly crush on him. "Come on, let's get you home," he said into Takuya's ear, which sent a chill of pleasure down the brunette's spine.  
  
Takuya nodded and let Kouji help him turn around, towards the direction of his house. "Don't use that foot unless you absolutely have to. I'll pull you along," Kouji said. Takuya nodded again and relaxed against Kouji, allowing him to guide him.  
  
He grinned wryly. "Well, you learned how to skate, huh?" he stated. Kouji snorted and rolled his eyes. Takuya looked at him, debating on whether he should give him a small peck on the cheek in gratitude. "Really, though, thank you." Kouji nodded, but remained silent. He frowned slightly, watching the expression of concentration and concern on his face. This was his Kouji, who was once seemingly cold-hearted and serious, and now one of the most caring and open persons in his life. He could go on and on over all the reasons why he loved him.  
  
Takuya gasped slightly as his injured foot hit a rock in the pavement. Kouji tightening his grip on Takuya's waist and quickly apologized. Takuya recovered from the short-lived pain and laughed at this. "Chill, Kouji. It's not like I'm going to die."  
  
Kouji smiled sheepishly. "Well, still..." Takuya laughed again, desperately fighting to keep himself from kissing Kouji. Damn, it was so tempting!  
  
Takuya suddenly remembered why he invited Kouji to his house. To tell him... He had to say it now. "Kouji? Um.."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He fidgeted slightly, but got control over himself when he nearly caused them both to fall to the ground. "Uh..." He shivered and blushed. "Oh, never mind.. I'll tell you later," he mumbled. Well, there went his chance, and he messed it all up. Kouji shot him a curious look before turning his attention back ahead of them. "My house is just up ahead," Takuya said, although he was sure Kouji already knew that. He sighed softly and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry about all this, Kouji. I didn't mean for it all to be like this, honest!"  
  
Kouji chuckled and smiled faintly. "It's alright, Takuya. But I must admit, this has been one crazy day."  
  
Takuya frowned sadly. It would get even crazier when he told Kouji his feelings for him... If he could get them out, that is.  
  
They arrived at Takuya's house shortly after. Upon reaching the front porch, however, Takuya forced Kouji to stop and turned to face him. "K – Kouji, I..." Kouji looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish. He was indeed curious, the brunette's hesitance catching his attention, but he decided not to push him. After a long pause, Takuya looked away from him. "I need to tell you something... something important. It's been killing me and... you just need to know."  
  
Kouji nodded slowly, telling him to continue. Takuya had his full, undivided attention.  
  
Takuya inhaled shakily. "Damn, this is hard," he murmured. He felt tears of fright fill his eyes, thoughts racing through his mind. What would happen if he told him? Kouji must have noticed the moisture, too, for he put his hands against Takuya's temples and wiped the corners of his eyes with his thumbs. Takuya leaned into the touch involuntarily, silently reviewing the consequences of telling him. However, he leaned forward a little too far and fell against Kouji, sending them both down to the ground, Takuya on top of Kouji.  
  
Kouji grunted, wincing as his head and back hit against something solid – the ground most likely – and had the wind knocked out of him when Takuya landed on his chest. He groaned in pain, trying to recover his senses from the fall. He opened his eyes and saw Takuya's brown mop of hair in his face. As he realized their position, his breath caught in his throat and he swore he heard his heartbeat quicken.  
  
Takuya suddenly looked up with wide eyes. He was blushing madly, and Kouji was positive his face was just as red, maybe even more. "K – Kouji, I'm so – sorry!" he gasped out, quickly scrambling into a sitting position, his ankle screaming in protest, although he didn't get completely off of him. He stared at him in horror, but seemed to not be able to move any further.  
  
Kouji felt the same way and couldn't find his voice, continuing to stare at Takuya. After what seemed liked years, he propped himself up on one elbow, searching Takuya's eyes for any hint of hate or disgust. He found none.  
  
It was now or never, Kouji decided. He moved his hand and placed it on Takuya's cheek, causing him to blush furiously. He stroked his soft skin with his fingertips, and then trailed them across to his ear and into his hair. The brown locks felt like silk as he ran his fingers back through his hair. Takuya looked too shocked to respond, and Kouji was questioning his own movements inwardly, yelling at himself to stop before he made everything worse.  
  
Gathering up the last bit of his courage, Kouji brought Takuya's head down and brush his lips against his, closing his eyes partially. Takuya gasped and jerked away, his eyes even wider than before. Kouji immediately untangled his hand from Takuya's hair and shrank back, regretting that he did what he just did. He cursed himself for not listening to that small voice that told him he was doing the wrong thing. He turned his gaze away from Takuya's face, his own eyes watering. "S – sorry, I'll just go now..." He moved back and crawled out from under him.  
  
However, Takuya stopped him and cupped Kouji's face in his hands, smiling now. Kouji looked at him in confusion, partially scared at what Takuya might do. He was caught by surprise, however, when Takuya kissed him fully – a little clumsy, but passionately. It took Kouji a few moments to process in his mind what just happened and at first, he didn't know what to do. Takuya paused and pulled away slightly, feeling a little nervous now that Kouji wasn't responding. But after only a brief second, Kouji kissed Takuya back, burying his hands into Takuya's hair. The kiss deepened as their lips moved together, and the brunette pressed his body against his, gently pushing him back onto the ground. They pulled away, however, when they remembered their need for air.  
  
Kouji hugged Takuya close, kissing his forehead. He smiled peacefully and felt as if all his worries had gone away now that he was holding the one he loved most in his arms. Was it too good to be true? Was he just dreaming? Or was it real? It had to be real. It just had to be. He looked down at Takuya, who was looked back at him with the happiest gleam in his eyes.  
  
It was real.  
  
"I love you, Takuya," he said quietly, closing his eyes.  
  
Takuya smiled and closed his eyes as well. "I kind of figured that out," he teased, and Kouji laughed softly. "I love you, too, Kouji." He rested his head on Kouji's shoulder. "I'll love you now and forever."  
  
--  
  
Author's Note: Aw, how cute! I hope you liked it. 


End file.
